Don't Be Fooled
by Babo-Chunsa
Summary: AU: New student equals outcast...do they care? [shrug] I have no clue. What's with that glint in those eyes? What are you guys thinking about? [glare]
1. Part 1

Ok...new story...don't know how people will like it, but please do let me know how you felt about this!!! 

Standard disclaimer applied

* * *

DON'T BE FOOLED

Part 1

"Everyone, we have a new student today. She just transferred here from Korea, although she is Japanese. Please come in," says Namida-sensei.

A petite girl with dull-blond hair in braids wrapped into two buns walks into the class with her head down. Standing by the teacher, and facing the class, she lifts her head. Students try not to laugh, or even crack a smile because the teacher would disapprove of such behavior, but they found it quite difficult. This girl was wearing a very thick pair of black-rimmed glasses that almost cover her entire face.

"Good morning. My name is Tsukino," she presents herself in a mouse-like voice and bows.

"You will sit there, behind Tsukishiro-kun. Tsukishiro-kun, please raise your hand so that Tsukino-san knows where to sit." A brown-haired boy raises his hand and Tsukino walks to her desk.

Nothing out of the ordinary happened in the morning classes, but many students, if not all, were quite surprised at how smart Tsukino was. She doesn't brag about her 'superior' knowledge. In fact, she only answers when asked a question, or when no one in the class knows the answer to a question that the teacher asked. But they didn't like the fact that a new student, and one from Korea at that, would most likely be one of the best students in their school.

The next day, a note is carefully passed around the school. The students make sure that this note was avoided by two kinds of people; first being the school staff and administrators, and second is Tsukino. Although the teachers are quite clueless about this, Tsukino caught on pretty fast. She has seen that same little piece of paper everywhere she went, but pretends not to see it, or rather she ignores it. Every student that gets the note start snickering, especially when they see Tsukino, the 'school outcast'; funny how such a name/title spreads so quickly around the school. Seeing this, she rapidly understands that the note was about her, but she didn't care. She has been though all of this in the past, and so decides that doing something about it won't make a difference.

From that day onwards, Tsukino has been plagued by 'pranks', as some would call them. Repeatedly, she has found her desk filled with reptiles of all sort so she decides to put a hard plastic lining on top of her books so that they don't get wrecked. She has found herself to be the target of water balloons, but is able to avoid getting wet by making herself scarce and reads in the library. She also finds that students seem to go out of their way to annoy her outside of school and finds it quite hilarious. But of course she doesn't show it in from of others, so she just ignores them. Needless to day, the students' attempts to make her life a living hell don't seem to well, and that's really getting on their nerves. Seeing how nothing seems to work, they resort to one last thing.

It's been a week since anyone has bugged Tsukino, and she's getting suspicious. She knows for a fact that no student at this school is nice enough, if nice can be a term to describe the 'decent' part of them, to just leave her alone. She walks though the hall and hears students snickering. She knows that they're up to something...but what? She walks up to the scoreboard to see how she did on the last exam. Not at all surprised to see that she ranked first, she turns to walk away, but a hand on her shoulder stops her. As she turns around, she finds that the hand belongs to her homeroom teacher, Namida-sensei.

"You need to go see the principal after school, understand?" After Tsukino nods, Namida-sensei leaves. Not understanding what's going on, she just goes to her homeroom and waits for the teacher to come take attendance. The morning was quite normal: students snickering and Tsukino ignoring. But at lunchtime, she overhears something quite interesting; students were whispering, if you can call talking at the top of your lungs while covering your mouth 'whispering', something along the lines of "I heard that Tsukino cheats on her exams! That's why she does so well on them." Eyes widening a little, she now understands that that's the reason she needs to see the principal after school. To avoid students from knowing that she found out about their 'prank', she goes on with her day and goes to sensei's office at the end of her last class. Some students discretely follow her, but she already expected that they would do that. Just as she's entering the office, she can hear several people laughing and snickering loudly. With a straight posture and a serious face, she finds herself in front of the principal with Namida-sensei standing beside him.

"Tsukino-san," Koujou-sensei starts. "I have heard several people talk about you for the past few days."

Hearing this, her eyes widen a little. _'How is it possible that these idiots were able to keep a straight face for the past few days without my knowing?' _she thinks to herself without showing any emotion outwards.

"As much as we, the teachers and staff, know and believe these accusations to be false, it was somehow reached the ears of the administrators on the education board. Now these people are insisting that you take several exams to prove that you have not cheated on any examinations."

"I understand. I assume that I will be taking these exams right now?" This is more of a statement that a question. And had it not been Tsukino who said that, surely the student would have been reprimanded.

"Yes. The education officials are waiting for you in the library. You may go now, and good luck Tsukino-san," says Koujou-sensei as he nods in her direction.

"Yes. Thank you very much Principal," Tsukino bows. She turns and leaves the office quietly. As she walks towards the library, she is surprised that some students stayed to watch her...they ACTUALLY stayed to watch her 'supposed humiliation'. Of course, she pays no heed to them, and why should she? She never has in the past, and she certainly isn't going to start now. As she steps into the library, she bows to the people sitting on the chairs behind a large wooden table. "I'm Tsukino Usagi, a second year student in class A," she presents herself.

As the officials nod, they ask her to take a seat at the desk in front of them. "As you already know, you will be taking an exam in every single subject to prove that you do not take exams unfaithfully."

"Hai, I understand," she answers with a very serious tone.

"Good. You will start with Japanese literature," and for the next eight hours, Tsukino Usagi wrote an exam for all eight subjects that are taught at school. By 11:30 at night, all the exams were corrected and the results are tallied.

"Out of the 1600 possible points, you have, quite impressively, attained all of them. There was no way for you to be unfaithful when it comes to these exams, especially with us in the same room. Congratulations Tsukino-san. However I do have a question for you," says the highest official. "You say that you are in second year, am I right?"

"Hai."

"I see...I have talked it over with the rest of the officials here and we do not believe that you belong among the second year students."

"I do not understand Sensei."

"You see, we think that it would be a much better challenge for you to be in third year instead. These exams you've just taken, they are, by no means, easy tasks. In fact, we actually use them to determine what level a transferring student should be in. We did not expect any student to be able to answer several questions, and yet you were able to achieve a perfect mark in every section. It shows that you are very devoted to your studies and that you have, in fact, read and studied quite a bit of material outside of the school curriculum. There is no way for a student, in any level, to learn if there is nothing to learn or to keep their interest. A person shows their strength only when challenged. Do you have any objections?"

"No Sensei. It is an honor to be considered as such by figures of such high respect as yourselves. And it would be a most tremendous honor to be part of the student body in the third year level," she says bowing.

"Good. I will talk to your principal immediately about this arrangement. You may go home now," he says as he dismisses her.

"Thank you very much," she bows one last time before turning around and walks through the door.

* * *

Well...how was it? Excellent? Good? Ok? Bad? Horrible?

I don't know when will I add anything to this since I'm just going to let it go...let the story come to me instead of chasing after it. So it may be a while before I add another part to this. Just warning you first.

I really would like more people to tell me how they like this one...I think I have a better start and I can play with this a lot in the plot, but I can't really continue if no one tells me their likes and dislikes. A writer will not know how to improve or where to improve if not given any directions.

Comments, critiques and flames welcomed!!!

PLEASE!!!!

ONEGAI!!!!

PI PYOUNG EUL JOO SHIM SHI YO!!!!


	2. Part 2

Athor's note: Sorry if I confused you guys in saying that I have a new chapter up...I just had to change some stuff...my the account went screwy on me --;;; The mini-note points down a few lines tells u what I did

Ok...truthfully speaking, I've had this written for a while now, but never really got to the point of typing it up. It's quite a bit shorter than the first, but I'm working on it...

I fixed the first chapter/part so that the block thingies weren't there anymore (making everyone confused...even me...I don't even know why I did that in the first place --;;)

The story is coming along slowly...but I'll try to finish it ;;;

Mini-note: I just changed the name of one of the guys...I didn't really like "Noah"...so he's now "Nozomi" Oh and one more thing...I'm going to be really late for the next chapter because I'm 1) really busy with all my University studies...I hate being behind and having projects to do (esp when they count for my whole grade!!!) and 2) I'm still trying to figure out how this is going to go....I had originally started the 3rd part in a certain way, but I completely scratched that and changed it...so yeah...Please bear with me ;;;

FEEDBACK would be great!!!

* * *

DON'T BE FOOLED 

Part 2

This Monday morning in April is quite a beautiful one. No dark clouds in the sky to indicate any chance of rainfall. As sunny as it is, there are a few white clouds floating around to provide some moving shade from time to time. As the clock approaches 8:00, more and more students walk through the giant silver gates of Azabu Gakuen. Laughter and chatter are heard as schoolmates and friends relate to one another about their weekend. As students walk by the ivory fountain in the green area of the courtyard, most say "Good Morning" to the student body president and his counsel.

"Ohayou gozaimasu Sempai."  
  
"Ohayou," reply the teenage boys. There are six of them, either standing by or sitting on the fountain rim. They're all quite tall, the shortest being around 6 feet tall. Two have blond hair; one has white (without looking like an old man) while another has a whitish silver look; another has brown, an almost dark auburn color, hair; and the last one has black hair, an ebony color so rich that it naturally gleams a dark blue in white light. All six are very lean, yet they possess the image of very hard-training and healthy athletes.

Looking at his watch, the white haired guy says to the others, "Oi...it's almost 8. We'd better get to class before we're late!" All six turn and walk into the building behind them. As they walk into their class, students who haven't seen them yet call out a "Good Morning". With a couple of minutes before 8, someone walks into the class. Her commanding presence prompted single students to take their seat. Thus commencing another day.

-------

"Well...looks like we have another group report due next week. So who's going with who?" asks the shortest blond at the end of the day.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm going with Mamoru for this one," says the silver-white haired guy.

"What? Why do you get to go with him, Akira?" asks the same guy.

"Because, Jiro, I really don't want to do things at the last minute...at least not for this project."

"Aw what?! You make it sound like that's all we ever do!" says Nozomi, the brown haired guy. Akira lifts an eyebrow and he knows that he's caught. "Hey! At least we still do a good job!"  
Rolling his eyes, Akira mutters, "unfortunately."

"So Akira...did you finish your paper yet?"

"It was assigned a week and a half ago...what do you think Jiro?"

"Ha! I knew you wouldn't have worked on it till last night!"

Akira shook his head before walking ahead of the others. "We already gave it to the teacher last week," says Akira as he walks through the front gates.

"Yo Mamoru!" he greets his friend.

"'Morning..."

"Something wrong?"

"No...just thinking..."

"What about?"

"The new transfer student..."

"We have a new student? That's unusual..."

"That's what I was thinking...and apparently they scored a perfect mark on our exams too..."

"Are you serious?! Other than you, NO ONE has ever gotten a perfect mark before...he must be a genius or something..."

"Maybe..." Mamoru trails off and starts walking to class. "Come on...bell's gonna go soon."

-------

"Good morning students," greets the principal. His presence unnerved most students, making them wonder what was going on. "I'm sure you all wonder why I'm here. You will be having a new student in your class starting today. I believe you will make her feel welcomed." After hearing the students' agreement, he called out to the hallway. "Alright then, please come in."

* * *

Oh wow...that wasn't even two pages...--;;;  
But how was it??? Good? Bad? Horrible??  
I know it's a really short chapter, but please bear with me...or you can just ignore me XD  
I haven't written anything creative since my government-issued exam so...help?  
Please review and tell me how you found it!!! 

Thankies!!  
BaboChunsa


	3. Part 3

Hey everyone!

Wow…I finally found the time to finish this chapter…Sorry it took so long…didn't mean too!! Just had waaaaay too much work to do…so yeah….

Hopefully you guys enjoy this…and I'll make it my goal to actually finish this fic…and hopefully it won't take me too too long to do it.

Standard Disclaimer applied

------------------------------------------

DON'T BE FOOLED 

Part 3

"You'll be having a new student starting today. Please come in," says the principal.

The door slides open and a young girl, of medium height and blond hair, comes in. She bows and greets the class. "Konnichiwa." She only has the time to say that before the principal cuts her off.

"Come on in, the rest of you." He looks at the rest of the students and sees blank faces on all of them. "Oh…did I forget to mention that you'll have several students transferring into this class? Hm, guess I forgot. Well? The rest of you, come on in."

Four more girls walk in. All bow and greet the class. Before leaving, the principal decides to add one more thing. "I'm sure you know that it's extremely rare for so many people to transfer at the same time and into the same class. But these girls are an exception. There really isn't any other place to put them because each of them scored nearly perfect on the exams. It wouldn't be much challenge if they were in a different class. I'm sure you'll all treat them with the same respect you treat yourselves. I must be going now; I have a lot of work to do. Have a nice day," and with that he promptly leaves the room.

"Well girls," says Haruna-sensei. "Why don't you find a seat?" Immediately the girls sat down, a little bit scattered all over the room and class continues as if it had never been interrupted.

----

As the bell rings, signaling the start of the lunch break, the girls get up and walk quietly through the door and out. They all walk together, always in silence, to a cherry tree in the far corner of the school's courtyard. They sit in a circle and start to eat lunch without ever saying anything.

A few minutes later, they see some shadows above them and in the middle of the circle. Looking up, they see a group of guys smiling at them.

"Yes?" asks the brunette in the group.

"Hi!" greets Nozomi. "I'm Nozomi and these guys are Akira, Jiro, Kentarou, Zen and Mamoru. Would you mind if we ate lunch with you?"

The girls look at each other, as if consulting silently through the look of their eyes, making the guys feel a bit uncomfortable. In the end, the girl with the short blue hair answered them.

"Sure…" she makes a small gesture, telling them to sit down and the girls shifted their positions into a semi-circle. The guys just fill the other half.

"So," starts Zen. "What school do you come from?"

The brunette answers. "Sakura Gakuen."

'Well that was short and curt,' thinks Jiro. "That's an all girls school, right?"

"Yes," says the girl with the long straight black hair.

"So why did you all transfer? Obviously you know each other and are from the same school since you're all together…and you all seem quite close," asks Kentarou.

The blond smiles and just as she was about to say something, the previous girl cuts her off, saying, "It's really none of your business." This causes the rest to look ather warily and her giving them a "what?" look.

"True," says Akira. And just as he opens his mouth to say something, a thundering noise makes itself resound in the air around them. They all look at the source, and see a sheepish looking Jiro turning red.

"What?! I haven't eaten anything since this morning, ya know!!"

Everyone just look at each other, and surprisingly enough the black haired girl with the attitude problem starts to laugh a little. And slowly the others follow until all of them, girls and guys (with the exception of Jiro), were laughing quite hard.

"If you're so hungry, then why don't you eat? Wasn't that what you guys were here to do in the first place?" asks the same girl who started to laugh, while taking a small bite from her squid.

"Well, yeah…but we also wanted to know you girls a bit more because you were all so quiet and what not…we thought that maybe if you knew people from class, that maybe you'd lighten up or something…and not look so…serious?" half-asks, half-says Jiro.

"We'll be fine," says the one girl who has yet to speak. "We just tend to be quiet and observant, for the lack of a better word, when we're around new people. Don't worry too much. But it's quite nice to know that you care to make us feel comfortable in a new environment." She smiles softly and looks at the other girls, who all smile back.

"Not to be rude or anything, but I just realized something, uh…a tiny tinny little detail that's missing…or at least missing for me…" says Zen.

"Oh? And what's that?" asks the shorthaired girl.

"I forgot your names…" he answers while looking down and heat starting to rise to his face.

"Guess we really should introduce ourselves…especially since, like you said earlier Jiro-kun, we didn't really say much. Guess I'll start first. My name is KinoMakoto."

"I'm Mizuno Ami." The shorthaired girl nods a bit.

"Hino Rei."

"I'm Aino Minako," says the blond.

"And I'm Tsukino-" just as the last girl is about to say her name, a group of girls approach the group and start calling out to the guys.

"Hey guys, do you want to spend the rest of the lunch period with us? We're going to the fields and just sit and talk," asks one girl who's trying desperately to be "seductive", although failing miserably and looking like she's having a seizure.

"No thanks," says Mamoru. "We're good. You girls go ahead."

Seeing as their attempt to get the guys away from the girls failed, the group glares at the sitting girls and start to whisper amongst themselves (about them) while leaving.

The guys sigh. "Sorry about that," says Mamoru. "Continue on with what you were saying." He gives the last girl a small smile.

Sigh. "We're never going to get away from those things, are we?" asks Ami.

Another sigh. "Guess we're doomed," says Makoto.

"What do you mean?" asks Nozomi.

"You saw what just happened, right?" asks Minako. At the nod of the guys' heads, she continues. "Well…we were partially trying to get away from that from our old school. I know what you're going to say. "But it's an all girls school…." The thing is, there's also an all boys school right across from Sakura Gakuen and apparently none of the girls at our school could get a date with the guys because we "stole" them away from the girls." She emphasizes on the last part by making the quotation marks with her hands. Then she adds as an afterthought, "we never even paid attention to them, other than Motoki, but that's because he's my brother."

"Are you serious?" asks Kentarou. "I mean, I can see why. You girls are all really pretty."

Minako looks at him, raising an eyebrow. "Really? I'll take that as a compliment." Once he realized his slip, he blushes.

"Anyways, how about we eat?" asks Jiro…right before his stomach rumbles again.

"Haha…good idea Jiro…and I can tell you definitely need to," says Zen, as he eats a mouthful of rice. They all start talking, learning a little bit more about each other until…

"By the way, Tsukino-san, what's your first name? You weren't able to tell us that because we got interrupted," asks Mamoru, looking at the girl, who smiles.

"Tsukino Luna."

(Should I stop?? I guess I owe you all a longer chapter…so continue I will )

----

A few weeks pass by, and all's the same. Wake up, go to class, go home, do homework and go to sleep. Then wake up the next morning and the ritual starts allover again. But there's something different today…all the girls got up with a strange feeling.

As the girls walk to the fountain where they usually meet the guys, they all stay silent; not one saying a word, each thinking of what could possibly happen on this day.

The guys look at the girls, and wonder what's going on. Where was their usual greeting? Looks like they're not used to being ignored…

"Good morning girls," says Jiro…with a small pout.

The girls just mumble a small 'good morning' in reply. Now the guys are worried. They haven't acted like this since their first day here.

"Is something wrong?" asks Kentarou.

"Huh? Oh no…well, at least we don't think so," says Minako.

"Then what's with the long faces?" asks Zen.

"Do you guys believe in premonitions?" asks Ami.

"Uh…you mean…something like getting a feeling where something is going to happen?" asks Nozomi.

"Yeah…" answers Makoto.

"Well…yeah…actually we do. It doesn't happen to us often, but when it does…we usually go with what we're feeling. Why? Is something wrong?" asks Akira.

"Well…" starts Rei. "We've all been having this strange feeling since the moment we woke up…like something's going to happen today…something important, but…we just can't figure out what."

"I don't know why, but for some reason my mind keeps conjuring up…a breeze? I don't know how to say it, but…No…it's more like a melody. It's something really familiar, but I just can't put my finger on it," says Luna, frowning.

"I know what you mean, Luna. It's definitely something that I associate with my childhood…but it keeps slipping through my fingers," continues Ami.

The guys just look at each other. They don't know what to say…that is if they can even say anything at all.

"Hm…that's odd. We can't really help you there. But if there's anything we can do, just let us know, alright?" says Mamoru. As the girls nod, he checks his watch. "Anyhow, we had better get to class…bell's going to ring soon." With that they all make their way into the building.

As they walk into the class, everything seems normal. They all walk in together and split into two groups; one gets surrounded by girls, while the other by guys. And of course, the other girls in the class start saying bad things about the girls…they haven't gotten over the fact that the guys pay more attention to the 'new' girls then the rest of them.

Suddenly Haruna-sensei walks in and right away, everyone takes his or her seat.

"Good morning everyone. As I'm sure you were all surprised to get new students here less than a month ago. Well, looks like we'll be getting another one. I'm sure you're all thinking that it's getting crowded in here, but this student is an exception. Her being here was an executive decision, and I really do hope that you all treat her with respect." As the students nod, Haruna-sensei looks at the door. "Come on in."

The door slides open, and a girl with her head bent steps in. Standing next to the teacher, she lifts up her face and says, "Konnichiwa. Tsukino desu." At that, the five girls who transferred earlier look at the new student with wide eyes full of disbelief.

'Is it really…?' the girls think.

* * *

Ok…this chapter is done… 

Sorry it took so long…I've just been really REALLY busy with school work and stuff…gah, university is different from high school…I never really knew how to study so I'm suffering for it now .

I'll try to get another chapter up and hopefully it won't take another year…

Kommawoyo!!!

BaboChusna


End file.
